This invention relates to a container adapted to hold a number of consumer items, and in particular to a pocket-size container that can be held and opened by one hand of a consumer to expose the items therein.
It would be desirable to provide a small, pocket-size container adapted to be easily held by a consumer in one hand and opened by a finger or thumb of that hand, while leaving the other hand free. In that way, the consumer can retrieve items from the container while leaving the other hand free to perform other functions. By being pocket-size, the container can be easily carried by the consumer and always available.
It would also be desirable for such a container to be economical by comprising few parts capable of simple and rapid assembly.